


understated feelings

by Spooky_Skittles



Series: left unity one shots [2]
Category: Jreg, The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: (Almost), Canon Compliant, Feelings, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Other, Sharing a Bed, Tankie is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Skittles/pseuds/Spooky_Skittles
Summary: Tankie never expected to have to share a bed with his friend, but it was late, and qui wasn't looking too good. I guess this was karma.orThe obligatory Sharing a Bed AU but it's leftist unity. Because why not.
Relationships: Anarcho-Communism/Communism (Centricide), Tankie | Authleft/Ancom | Libleft, leftist unity - Relationship
Series: left unity one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749193
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	understated feelings

**Author's Note:**

> whoops. i did it again. my fingers slipped sorry ://///  
> enjoy!

It was an easy mission. Convert the moderates or kill them. Tankie had done his part already.

But the thing was, he did not expect to have to stay for more than one day on this godforsaken place.

Ancom, his fellow leftist, had been severely injured by the Ape and the Political Nihilist. Luckily, qui was still quemself, although recovering from the harsh attacks qui had received. Quis condition, however, was not good enough to make it all the way back to their headquarters, also known as Ancaps 33rd house. So, they had to stay on one of the hotels of the city, much to his dismay.

“Room for two, please.” he stopped for a second, before remembering to add another thing to his petition, “Separate beds. Just for the night.” It was not quite late, but definitely not early enough for most hotels to be receiving people either. This one had definitely been a life saver.

The receptionist typed away, the tapping of the computer keys resonating on the empty lobby. Ancom was sitting down on a leather couch, observing the shelves full of books that most definetly served as decorations. Qui looked about to pass out. His worry grew. He should’ve been there to help quem earlier. Don’t get it twisted, the hooded one was extremely capable (although he had never told quem that, and didn’t plan to), but he had greatly underestimated their enemies and their power, and to an extent, so had the Anti-Centrist. This was going to be harder than just snapping neck like toothpick.

After the longest minute of his life, the woman in front of him spoke up, pulling him back into reality. “I’m afraid we don’t have any rooms left with separate beds. Lots of tourists in town for the local fair. Are you two ok with sharing one?”

Well crap. He would’ve politely declined if it wasn’t for the fact that his comrade was looking more and more nauseous by the second. It’s not like the idea repulsed him, it’s just that their relationship was not exactly a touchy one. I guess this was karma.

“Ah, yes, it’s fine. Thank you.” he said, before the woman handed him a key, old looking, with a tag that signaled the number of the room. She smiled mysteriously, as if she knew something that he didn’t. It irked him quite a bit.

“Enjoy your stay!”

And so, he left, holding a dizzy anarchist by the wrist, being careful enough not to pull quem harshly. “Commie, where are we going?” qui said, stretching the last part of the sentence. It was the first time qui had called him that, actually. “We are going to our room. You need rest.” The other had a puzzled expression on quis face. “But… I don’t share a room with you Commie.” He sighed. God, the patience was escaping him. The things he did for the younger one... “This is not home, Anarkiddy. We are at hotel. I was not willing to pay for two rooms.”

He fought with the key a bit, (why do they never explain which way to turn it?) but was finally able to open the door. It was neat, smelled clean and looked as such. Hotel rooms are one of the weirdest places to be in. They are like micro dimensions that cannot be filled by anything ever. Everything about them is empty, even the furniture just feels carefully designed to remind you: you are not at home. Not a single hotel gives out genuine homely vibes, not even the ones that advertise themselves like that. It would also explain why it’s so hard to tuck yourself in a hotel bed as well. It’s just not your bed.

Tankie was exhausted however, and genuinely did not give a fuck about what the author thinks of hotels, or about the emptiness that resides in them. So he took off his jacket and boots, as well as his ushanka, and made a poor attempt at undoing the sheets to sleep in peace. Ancom had gone into the bathroom the minute he opened the door, so he had all the bed for himself for a bit. It was not a big bed by any means, so he just had to hope qui wasn’t a hoarder like his siblings were whenever they were forced to share a bed as kids. Those were some of the coldest nights of his life. Literally.

He felt the bed shift when the other came back. But it was on the very edge of the bed. “Comrade, you’re going to fall out.” he managed to whisper. Whether it was his sleepiness or something else entirely that made him say and do what he did next, he could not tell, but the action would both be appreciated and hated by future him.

“Come ‘ere.” He turned around, facing his friend, and outstretching his arms. Even under the dim street lights he saw quis face shift to embarrassment in an instant. “I’m fine there’s no need to-” qui sqweaked, and looked away. He closed the distance, interrupting the leftists’ complaint. “to do that.” Qui was shorter than him, quis head under his chin, fists bunched up on his chest. He put his arms around quis frame, carefully, as if asking for permission. The other didn’t say anything so he took that as a yes.

He was surprised not only at the fact that they were basically cuddling but also at the fact that qui was still relaxed against him. Ancom, despite attempting to avoid this earlier had not done anything to stop this. Even though he wouldn’t have minded. But then again, the green-eyed one was very picky when it came to physical affection. Qui practically jumped every time he clapped quis back in approval, or that one time he stopped to observe quis hand, which had been hurt during a mission.

“Ancom,”he began, pulling away to look into quis eyes,”is this really ok? You don’t have to be this close if you don’t want to.” The shorter one responded with something more akin to a grumble than a word, but was along the lines of ‘This is good’, sleepily putting both arms around his neck, and placing quis head closer as well.

He had been overthinking this then. And he still was, suddenly aware of quis warmth, quis hair spread on the pillow. The hand he had subconsciously placed on quis waist felt like it had touched fire now. Quis breath slow and steady, fingertips clutching and unclutching his collar every now and again. And the beauty marks of quis face were visible under this light. He moved one hand up to cup quis cheek. Qui leaned into the touch. It was like his friend had transformed into another person. He could get used to this. Hell, he wanted more of this. He wondered how his lips would feel on quis and-

_Oh. That was not a very friendly thought, was it?_

Still, he fell asleep, even if the realization that he was in love with what had been one of, if not his biggest companion had just sank in. His tiredness overpowered every other thought and impulse in his body. 

When he woke up, they were still clinging onto one another other. He quickly kissed the top of quis head. He would never admit it, but his heart might’ve been beating ridiculously high after.

**Author's Note:**

> aHHHH pining commie is my specialty yesyes  
> i have 2 more in the works !!! just so you know ;)
> 
> obligatory twitter (@cosmixseul) and tumblr (goblin-enbyz) plug


End file.
